


134 Roses

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Category: Princess Debut
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Everyone Else She Met, And Sabrina Goes Home After the Ball, But She Still Maintains Her Relationship With Cesar, Cesar's Name is Spelled With an Accent, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Roses, Summer Vacation, The Start of a Beach Episode, Writer's Month 2020, lots of roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Sabrina can't wait for school to end so she can hop through her closet and see her beloved Prince César.Lucky for her, neither can César.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 4: Long-Distance Relationship)
Relationships: Princess Sabrina (Princess Debut)/Carlos (Princess Debut), Sabrina | MC (Princess Debut) & Carlos (Princess Debut), Sabrina | MC (Princess Debut) & Catherine (Princess Debut), Sabrina | MC (Princess Debut) & Isabel (Princess Debut), Sabrina | MC (Princess Debut) & Princess Sabrina (Princess Debut), Sabrina | MC (Princess Debut)/Cesar Dubois (Princess Debut)
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	134 Roses

Sabrina groaned as she and Catherine walked up the steps to their school.

  
“What’s _that_ for?” Catherine asked. “It’s the last day of school; you should be celebrating!”

  
“That’s exactly _why_ I’m groaning,” Sabrina sighed. “It’s the last day of school, but we still have to _go_ to school!”

  
Catherine laughed. “Eager to get back to your precious César?”

  
“Of course! Carlos may _look_ like César, but he’s not _really_ César.”

  
“Pardon _me_ , darling!” Carlos said, holding a hand over his heart. “I thought I made an _excellent_ replacement.”

  
Sabrina rolled her eyes, and went in to give Carlos a hug. Ever since she had won the ball in Saint-Lyon and returned to her normal life, she, Princess Sabrina, Carlos and César had all struck a deal: Sabrina and Carlos would pretend to date, in order to keep things consistent from when Princess Sabrina and Sabrina swapped lives for 30 days, and Princess Sabrina and César would do the same. But soon, the deal would be suspended; with summer break only a day away, each girl had three full months to spend with their real boyfriends.

  
“You’re okay,” Sabrina smirked, “but nothing compared to the real deal.”

  
“I could say the same for you as well, darling.”

  
“Alright, alright,” Catherine interrupted. “You can each go one more day without your look-alikes.”

  
“Just one more day…” they both sighed. Catherine laughed again, and then she and Sabrina headed off to their first class.

* * *

The bell rang, and every student sprang up from their seats and bid farewell to their teacher.

  
“One down,” Sabrina frowned, “eight to go.”

  
“At least it went quick,” Catherine shrugged. “You’ll be relaxing on Rhythm Beach with César soon enough.”

  
“It’s _Rumba_ Beach,” a high-pitched voice said behind them.

  
“But Rumba Beach _does_ sound nice,” another voice that was not too dissimilar to Sabrina’s own followed-up.

  
“I agree. Oh, I know! How about we head to Rumba Beach for our first date of the summer, honey?” a third voice with a heavy accent said.

  
Sabrina couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face when she heard those voices.

  
“Isabel! Princess Sabrina! César!” she exclaimed, and she whipped around to embrace them, but due to the massive bouquet of roses that César was holding, she was only able to hug two.

  
“It’s great to see you, Sabrina,” Princess Sabrina said.

  
“Yeah, it’s not fun having my friend in a different world all the time!” Isabel added.

  
“I know!” Sabrina smiled, letting go of the two girls. “I _wish_ I could live in the Flower Kingdom, but I’ve got things to do in this world.”

  
“We understand, honey,” César said through his flowers. “We just wanted to surprise you and Carlos on your final day.”

  
“Well, I’m definitely surprised. I’ve gotta get to class now, but I’ll see you all later?”

  
“You’ll probably see us in the hallways,” Princess Sabrina shrugged. “We haven’t found Carlos yet.”

  
“Oh. Well, good luck finding him. Bye!” Sabrina waved goodbye to her alternate-world friends (and boyfriend) and ran to class with Catherine so that they wouldn’t be late.

* * *

Sabrina and Carlos were watching the clock intently. There were only ten more seconds until the final bell rang. Eight seconds...five seconds...three seconds...one second…

  
Sabrina and Carlos shot up from their seats, gathering their stuff as quickly as they could. Afterwards, they made their way out of the classroom to the front entrance, where Isabel, César, and Princess Sabrina were waiting, and bounded down the steps. Carlos swept Princess Sabrina up in a hug, while Sabrina took the giant bouquet from César and pulled him into a kiss.

  
“It’s _lovely_ to see you again, honey,” César said when they broke the kiss. “Do you like your bouquet?”

  
“I love it,” Sabrina smiled. “How many roses are in it this time? It has to be more than 100.”

  
“So perceptive! You’re right, it is more than 100. It’s 134; one for each day we’ve been apart.”

  
“How sweet.”

  
“Are you two ready to get going?” Isabel asked, interrupting their moment. “Rumba Beach awaits!”

  
“Of course,” César said, taking Sabrina’s hand in his. “Is there any better way to start the summer?”

  
“None that I can think of,” Sabrina said, and the two joined the others in heading to her house, where the portal to the perfect summer awaited behind closed closet doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Princess Debut fanfiction in 2020? It's more likely than you think.  
> I love César, he is my absolute favorite prince, but I think they did him dirty with how little characterization he got. Also, they totally should've spelled his name with an accent. Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
